


All

by palered



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fusion, Sort Of, it's ambiguous on purpose, look honestly who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palered/pseuds/palered
Summary: Everyone can have their fun, but when it's all said and done, they are still here. They are always here.





	All

You don't remember your name anymore. You've had too many names to count:  
VivianMaryEveGuertenaIchorWeissAlmynJunoKadenAtlasPamelaAldrichGabrielDoomTorhisSpaceJuneHeartTheodore-

You can't recall any of them without bringing back a flood of unpleasant memories. All your thoughts about you--everyone who makes up 'you'--are jumbled together, to the point you can't distinguish one of the people 'you' were, only faces and memories and feelings making one being until you can't tell who you even wanted to remember.  
After all, you've spent enough time to realize it really isn't worth it trying to remember who 'you' were. There are many people that make up this 'you', many memories, many viewpoints, many emotions trials successes failures torment love hatred peace grief.

You don't even seem to care now. 'You' are who you are. Who 'you' were is insignificant, if only for now.

If who you were is insignificant, then maybe you should start thinking about who you are.

You don't have a name. Not a singular name, after all. Your components have named you- All, Null, Gallery, Knight, Ground, Lifestream, Giegue, Ascendant, Hunger, and, amusingly, Todd Howard (you're pretty sure you know who that came from. Always trying to make people laugh, them. You like them. You like... You?) Even the small things help you understand yourself. You know that you--part of you, anyway--are a family. All of you, maybe. Connected in odd ways. Very few of you are 'biologically' related. Some of you share the same 'mothers' or 'parents'. Sometimes literally, as in creators, and sometimes figuratively, as in 'deity' figures your 'selves' sometimes talk about.

Most of them have these goddesses, or deities, or whatever they'd like to be called. Many of them share one, or two. The one who named you Lifestream has two. You know that because he's the main connecting point, you suppose. He has two, and he connects all of them who have either of the ones he does. However, some don't believe in it. Two of them have the same creator, literally. One is much younger than the other. Realistically, they should be about eight years apart, no matter how old they'd grown over however long you've existed. Three of them have the same creator and the same deities.

You've gotten more of them, over the years. Kunzite, Jade, Onyx, and others named after gemstones, a 'woman' Abbadon who's almost torn you apart multiple times, different forms of the ones you've already had. It's hard to keep track of, now. Yet, you know that all of them are you, and you are all of them.

You don't know exactly who you are, and you don't know exactly who you were. But you suppose that doesn't matter. Maybe, just maybe, you don't need to know.

Maybe you can just exist.


End file.
